suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Target01: Sunset
Target01: Sunset is the second scenario in ''killer7''. It is divided into two acts, the first set at the Restaurant Fukushima in Washington, D.C., and the second at the nearby KAKU building. This scenario introduces the pivotal character Kenjiro Matsuoka, the west vs. east political conflict, and the powerful yet mysterious document known as the Yakumo. Plot The scenario opens with an introduction to the world of killer7 - in 1998, the governments of the world united in an attempt to ensure perpetual global peace and an end to terrorism. To this end, all nuclear missiles were disposed of at a facility in the Gibsoft Islands, whilst the more dangerous ICBMs were simultaneously launched into the outer atmosphere and intercepted each other to end the nuclear threat forever. The upper-atmospheric explosions were known as the 'Fireworks' and were seen by many around the world to hail a new beginning. However, the suppression of terrorism also came at a price; all air travel was grounded indefinitely and all network stations taken off the air in order to inhibit any possibility of terrorist attacks. Following this, a series of intercontinental highways was developed that linked the continents, the first being constructed across the Atlantic between Europe and the US. The efforts taken were not, in the end, entirely successful - at a key international meeting of delegates and diplomats from around the world, members of a previously unencountered suicide bomber group known only as the 'Smiling Faces' disrupted proceedings by blowing themselves up, heavily damaging the global peace efforts and almost crippling the world's faith in the new age's ability to ensure lasting peace. The powers attempted to combat the Smiling Faces, but only one group existed that could take them out: the killer7. Part One Officials at the Pentagon are shocked to discover that a group of missiles have been launched from an unknown location and are currently heading towards Japan - an attack that will effectively destroy the entire country. Whilst the Department of Defense asks the President for his decision on whether or not to launch the 'Fireworks' that will intercept and destroy the missiles before they reach Japan, Christopher Mills contacts Garcian Smith and assigns him the killer7's latest mission: to infiltrate a Washington, D.C.-based Japanese restaurant under the ownership of Toru Fukushima, who is also the leader of Japan's ruling UN Party, and assassinate him. The restaurant is, however, infested with Heaven Smiles, who have killed or infected most of its staff. As the killer7 make their way through the restaurant, parts of which are on fire and near-destroyed, MASK de Smith encounters a nervous chef who has been left alone following the deaths of the rest of his colleagues at the hands of the Heaven Smiles. The chef threatens to shoot if MASK does not back down; after MASK repeatedly tells the chef to lower his weapon and get down, the terrified chef fires at MASK, only for the luchador to literally headbutt the bullet out of the air before firing at and killing an invisible Smile who had been standing behind the chef. Following this altercation, Harman Smith meets Toru Fukushima and his assistant, Julia Kisugi. As the two enjoy some green tea, Fukushima explains how he had come to lead the UN Party following his previous position at the minority Liberal Party; the UN Party's trump card is the Yakumo Cabinet Policy, a document he hopes to use in order to bargain Japan's safety. However, before he can continue, he is shot in the head by Kisugi, who is in fact an agent working for the Liberal Party. She then demands Harman hand over the Yakumo. After Harman escapes from the room, the killer7 pursue her and defeat her in a rapid-fire shoot-off amidst the flames of the collapsing restaurant, only for her to detonate a bomb in her necklace and kill herself instantly. Part Two With the rest of the world prevaricating over whether or not to save Japan from imminent nuclear annihilation, and the leader of its ruling party murdered, Kenjiro Matsuoka, a young member of the UN Party, is nearly at the end of his tether. It doesn't help that two of his superiors, the strongly nationalistic Hiroyasu Kurahashi and Shinya Akiba, are constantly mocking him for his inexperience and lack of guts, as well as his inability to save Japan. When they goad him into killing them, he snaps and shoots both of them in the head before turning the gun on himself; however, before he can kill himself, Kun Lan appears whilst the two old men sit back up, continuing to live despite their exposed brains. Kun Lan grips Matsuoka firmly by the neck with his God Hand, and a new, more determined look shines in Matsuoka's eyes. Meanwhile, Garcian Smith meets up with a contact of Mills', former UN Party member Hiro Kasai, in a local coffee shop close to Restaurant Fukushima. Through Kasai, Mills gives the killer7 a new objective: to take out the International Ethics Committee assassin Jean DePaul, who was in fact the chef at the restaurant. The IEC hopes to disrupt the US-Japan talks being held at the KAKU Building and thereby ensue Japan's destruction. After battling through the building and encountering yet more new breeds of Smiles, MASK de Smith encounters Jean de Paul again in the building's basement. Following a brief fight, de Paul takes his own life leaving the killer7 free to proceed. The talks, which are being held in the underground storage room nearby, have in fact been going badly; as the four delegates (two Japanese, two American) discuss Japan's fate over a game of Mah-Jongg, both sides realize the other is cheating and all four engage in a Mexican standoff - only to actually follow through and kill each other. Eventually the killer7 find the secret UN Party headquarters at the top of the building, where the undead Kurahashi and Akiba now reside; they are put down for good when KAEDE Smith snipes their brains out. The scenario ends with Mills and Garcian standing on the Seattle overpass discussing Japan's imminent end and lamenting mankind's desensitization to such destruction, whilst overhead the missiles fly westwards into the sunset. Laughter is the countdown of devastation. Items Gained *Water Ring *Wind Ring *Two Odd Engravings *"Well I Wonder" memo *"Meat Is Murder" memo Enemies Introduced *Another Smile *Spiral Smile *Bombhead Smile *Phantom Smile *Mother Smile *Poison Smile *Backside Smile *Diver Smile Music The tune that plays during the anime-style introduction is entitled 'Setting Sun', whilst the theme for the scene at the Pentagon is called 'Department of Defence'. Restaurant Fukushima has a number of tracks, including 'Resound of Silence' and 'Elegant Petal' for some of the inside areas, and 'When the May Rain Comes' for several of the rainy outside areas. MASK de Smith's first meeting with Jean DePaul is accompanied by 'Over Look', whilst DePaul's own battle music is appropriately called 'Cuisine'. The somewhat ominous piece that plays inside the four outhouses at the back of Restaurant Fukushima is simply called 'Outhouse'. 'Soul on Ice' plays during Harman's tea break with Toru Fukushima, and Julia Kisugi's boss fight is accompanied by 'Oh My Julia'. Garcian's rendezvous with Hiro Kasai in the local coffee shop is set to 'Betrayal', while the KAKU Building's principal background track is 'American Diplomacy', although on the third floor '3rd Foundation' is played instead. Finally, the track that plays during the fight with Kurahashi and Akiba is entitled 'Succession'. Category:Levels in killer7